A Thrush's Journey
by thrushwing12
Summary: From her birth, a particular she cat was always hated for the color of her fur in ForestClan, putting a label on her to be evil when she grows up. Join the she cat as she fights through this label and goes through a friendship that turns into turmoil. Follow her as she goes through love, pain, sadness, and happiness all under the guidance of StarClan. R&R No flames please.
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**_ForestClan_**

**Leader**  
Icestar-A pure white she cat with a gray tipped tail

**Deputy**  
Robinheart-A dark brown tom with a light ginger chest

**Medicine Cat**  
Echoshadow-A dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Warriors**  
Jaguarfur-A sandy brown tom with unusual spots

Riverstorm-A blue gray tom  
(_Apprentice_-Streampaw)

Leafdapple-A light brown tortoiseshell she cat

Sunglare-A light ginger tom with amber eyes  
(_Apprentice_-Stormpaw)

Daisyflower-A pretty brown and ginger she cat

Darkstem-A dark gray she cat with a white tail

Volepelt-A dark brown tom  
(_Apprentice_-Mottlepaw)

Skyeye-A frosty white tom with bright blue eyes

Pantherclaw-A midnight black tom with amber eyes  
(_Apprentice_-Mudpaw)

**Apprentices**  
Streampaw-A dark silver she cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-A blue gray tabby tom

Mottlepaw-A dark brown mottled tom with long stripes

Mudpaw-A dark brown she cat with blue streaks

**Queens**  
Silvertail-A silver tabby she cat with green eyes  
(Mate to Pantherclaw; Kits-Creekkit, Moonkit, Shadowkit, Woodkit,

Emberflame-A dark ginger she cat with black stripes  
(Mate to Riverstorm; Kits-Flamekit, Thrushkit)

**Elders**  
Bramblefoot-A dark brown tom with a torn up front paw

Larksnow-A pale ginger she cat with a white chest and paws

Mistclaw-A faint silver tom with very dark black stripes

* * *

_** Prolouge **_

From far above in the skies of Silverpelt, the stars illuminated a silver she cat and a dark gray tom. The pool in front of them reflected the moon, and the shining stars in the cats' fur.

The dark gray tom sighed. "I shouldn't have caused this. I should have said something." He looked away from the she cat.

Looking into his soft green eyes, the she cat licked his ear in comfort, ignoring his flinch. "Echoshadow," She softly said, "You musn't need to worry. She will be alright."

"_No_," He growled, "Something will be wrong, I can feel it in the stars."

The she cat laughed. "She will be fine. You just have to _believe_."

Echoshadow got up, stretching the stars in his fur. "I guess I can trust you Icestar."

Icestar smiled. "Leader's word is law my fellow medicine cat. You have to."

The two walked away, concern swirling in Echoshadow's eyes.

The pool behind them swayed, waves rippling. An image of a pale black she cat wavered, looking high into the sky. The image vanished, and the pool became still again.

**AN-Here it is! Yes, the prolouge is short, but they will get longer after a while. I am only doing ForestClan's allegiances because the story only focuses on this clan.**

**Remember, I don't own Warriors! Only the Erins can.**

**~Thrush**


	2. Chapter 1-The Curse

**AN-Thanks for the reviews guys, even on a short prolouge! Keep it up please! This first chapter is also short, and its only purpose is to introduce the main characters. R&R And criticism is needed.**

**Mountainstream21-Well two she cats are in the prolouge, but the one talking to Echoshadow-Icestar-is a pure white she cat with a gray tipped tail and blue eyes. The other she cat was shown in the pool at the end is pale black, not quite black, nor gray. Review if you think I am confusing you!**

**Willowdream of ForestClan-*bows* Thanks, and I shall keep it up! **

Thrushkit yawned, jaws spreading wide. Flamekit growled softly, tail lashing. Thrushkit moved, as quick as a snake and got up in her sister's face. "_What_?" She hissed, "You hate yawning?"

Flamekit smiled, backing away. "No. I was celebrating how you can't go outside because you are black-furred." She raced away, outside the nursery to play around.

Thrushkit sighed, looking up to see a dark ginger she cat walk over to her. "Do you believe in the curse?" The small kit said, almost pleading to her mother Emberflame.

Emberflame narrowed her eyes. "You mean the black-fur to be evil curse?" She spat, "Am I _not_ supposed to?"

The small black-furred kit snarled, her fur rising, icy blue eyes blazing. "_What_ did you say?! You _believe_ in that stupid thing?! Act like a mother for once!" Thrushkit was flat out furious.

Her mother swatted Thrushkit in the head, making her stumble. Emberflame dug her claws into the nursery floor. She hissed, the sun from outside the nursery coming in, shining on Emberflame's ginger fur, almost making her look on fire.

Thrushkit suddenly got scared. _This will not end well_.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. DON'T EVER, _EVER_ SAY THAT AGAIN." Emberflame padded out of the nursery, her ginger fur fuzzed up like a bear.

Thrushkit looked down. _I should have never said that...but it is true._

The pale black she cat sniffed the air gently. She smiled, her icy blue eyes glowing in the dark. Thrushkit padded over to the corner of the nursery, walking past Silvertail, a tabby queen. She shied away, also scared of the curse. She was the mother of seven kits, all of them outside except one, as far as Thrushkit's nose could tell.

Thrushkit sat in the corner and sighed. "Why aren't you like your brother and sisters?" She softly mewed in the dark.

Amber eyes flashed, and a dark gray tabby came out of the shadows. "Because I don't like the Warrior Code. It's stupid. Why don't we live on ourselves, Thrushkit? Why?"

Thrushkit glanced away. _This conversation again._

"Creekkit, you have to understand that life isn't fair. Your talking to a she cat who is black-furred and is 'cursed'."

Creekkit sighed, and looked into Thrushkit's eyes. "Thanks Thrushkit. At least you try." He rubbed muzzles against Thrushkit, the she cat hardly flinching. Creekkit padded outside, leaving Thrushkit there.

Thrushkit smiled, watching him leave. _At least you try to believe_.

The black she cat looked around the nursery, and sighed. _Great, Im alone-again_.

**AN-There will most of the time two author's notes, at the start and at the end of each chapter. Anyways I feel sorry for Thrushkit and the way she is treated with the curse. By the way, who do you think is the main character of this story? Who ever gets it right I will Favorite, Follow, and Review one of your stories ****_and_**** feature you in my Bio! **


	3. Chapter 2-It's So Simple

**AN-Hi everyone! I decided to update another chapter in one day, and if you have noticed, I have added the Allegiances in the Prolouge. So I don't mind if you go on over and check it out for me, because then you would know what everyone looks like! Enjoy!**

**And from now on, I'll have my OC Thrushwing do the disclaimers.**

**Thrushwing: *sigh* Do I have to? I'm kinda sorting herbs right now.**

**Me: *deathstare***

**Thrushwing: She does not own Warriors. The twolegs Erins** **made it.**

_**ShastamaeFirepool**_** has so far won the reviewing contest. Enjoy my reviews and follows for you!**

"Im going to learn how to hunt! Papa's going to teach me!" Flamekit excitedly mewed. Thrushkit rolled her eyes, annoyed of her sister's nonstop boasting.

Emberflame smiled."He is the best hunter in the clan."

The queen and kit droned on about Flamekit's upcoming 'apprenticeship', where it was her first lesson on how to hunt as a kit. Thrushkit on the other hand tried to ignore them as the best she could.

_No one cares about me anymore, it's like I don't even exist._

Thrushkit moved away from the two and padded over to Creekkit. "Hi."

The dark gray tabby smiled, but then looked away, turning back to the corner. He sighed. Thrushkit frowned. "What's up with that corner Creek?"

"It likes me." He replied.

_A wall isn't even real! He must….he must be shying away from something._

"What's wrong?" Thrushkit sighed.

"Oh, nothing," Creekkit turned, growling, "Just the fact that this clan is stupid! There is no respect! At all! Just look at us! Runts!"

Thrushkit was appalled. She knew they were basically forgotten but runt was too far. That was worse than being exiled to her.

"We are not runts," Thrushkit soothed, "We are better than that."

"Ha! Go ask your father about that!"

Thrushkit snarled. "My father is not involved in this!"

Flamekit padded over to them, ears perked. "Why are you talking about my father?"

"No reason." Creekkit hissed.

The dark ginger kit snorted. "I will figure out soon you know. I am not that mousebrained."

"Mousebrained?" Creekkit's fur rose, "You are so dead. You can be a piece of-"

"Enough!" Emberflame raced over. "What is with you two? Attacking my daughter!?" The queen wrapped a thick tail around Flamekit protectively.

Thrushkit narrowed her eyes. _She was the one who couldn't mind her own business._

"We are sorry," Creekkit replied coolly.

Emberflame snorted. "You better be. Now come on Flamekit," The queen led the kit away from Creekkit and Thrushkit.

Thrushkit glared at Creekkit, blue eyes blazing. "What was that for? You could have just ignored her!"

"But I bet you wanted to say something also, didn't you Thrush?" Creekkit smiled, green eyes sparkling in victory.

Thrushkit looked away. "Okay maybe. But don't do that again. I don't want to make this dilemma worse."

Creekkit sighed. "Fine."

Thrushkit smiled and padded over to her empty nest. Emberflame and Flamekit were outside the nursery, talking to their father Riverstorm, a blue-gray tom. Emberflame sat to the side and watched her mate and kit get into hunting crouches.

But Thrushkit wasn't joining them, and didn't feel like it.

_Because of that stupid curse I can't go outside of this nursery. I don't even know my leader's name! Shoot, I don't even know if I will even become an apprentice at this rate. And trying to go outside won't help, I will just get thrown back inside._

The pale black kit sighed. She knew she would remain a kit forever.

_But you can believe._

Thrushkit sat up, her ears perked. She didn't think that, it almost seemed someone else said that.

_Who's there?_ She asked silently.

_If you believe you succeed, was the reply, just keep trying until you win._

The pale black she cat snorted. Like that will ever happen.

Thrushkit circled around in the mossy nest before lying down. She gently tucked her tail on her paws and gazed outside of the nursery, looking at her father. He was teaching Flamekit how to stalk a squirrel, crouching low to the ground, his belly fur skimming the forest floor. He stuck his tail out, and glanced at Flamekit.

Flamekit on the other hand was opposite of her father. Her tail was swishing on the ground, and basically lying on the ground. Thrushkit purred.

_That mousebrain doesn't know how to pay attention. If only I could show her up._

Thrushkit blinked slowly. She was getting sleepy, and on the other end of the nursery Creekkit and his mother were already asleep.

She watched as her sister failed again and again, not getting the crouch down. Thrushkit gently closed her eyes, Flamekit mewing in defeat yet again.

Thrushkit opened her eyes wide. She got up, and sat next to the nursery entrance. _If you yowl one more time I will go out there and-_

Flamekit yowled. "I can't do it! It's so hard!"

Thrushkit narrowed her eyes. She ran out of the nursery and tackled her sister to the ground. She pawed Flamekit's muzzle, and got on top of her. "It's so simple!" Thrushkit growled.

Riverstorm and Emberflame raced over to the two and tried to yank them apart. "Get back Thrushkit! Go back where you belong!" Emberflame yowled.

Warriors started to leave their dens to see what was going on, and they soon made a circle around the fighting pair.

Flamekit yowled, paws flailing as she tried to fight her sister off effortlessly. Thrushkit on the other hand was using all her might, clawing Flamekit's muzzle. "Can't you understand?" Thrushkit hissed, "You just have to listen!"

"Mama! Papa! Someone help me!" Flamekit yowled, crying in pain.

A pure white she cat squeezed her way through the warriors, and growled deeply. "Enough. Everyone go back to your duties." Warriors and apprentices alike dipped their heads and padded away.

Thrushkit ignored the cat and kept on fighting, trying to get some sense into her sister. Flamekit was now bleeding, her muzzle covered in blood.

Riverstorm looked at the she cat for help, as did Emberflame. The cat narrowed her eyes, and grabbed Thrushkit by the scruff.

Thrushkit wailed as she was picked up, paws churning the air. The she cat flung her across the clearing, and she slammed into the ground with a thud, knocking all of the air out of her. She whimpered, not being able to get up at all.

The white she cat hissed. "What is this nonsense Riverstorm? It doesn't take a leader to stop a fight that siblings are having."

Thrushkit widened her eyes. _That's…the leader?_

Riverstorm shrugged, speechless. Emberflame was gently licking Flamekit. "We are sorry Icestar." She murmured.

Icestar dipped her head. "Too late now." She padded back to her cave-like den, glaring at Thrushkit.

Emberflame glanced at Riverstorm. "Where is Echoshadow?"

"Don't look at me. I don't look like him." Riverstorm replied.

"Fine," Emberflame spat, getting up, "You watch our helpless kit while I get him." She walked away.

Riverstorm shook his head sadly. He bent down to Flamekit. "It will be okay." Flamekit glanced at her father, lifting her head, before she thumped it back on the ground.

Thrushkit looked at her sister. _I…I didn't know that she was bleeding…I…_

Riverstorm turned, and looked at Thrushkit in distaste. "You, will pay for this." He got up and crouched in front of Thrushkit. He snarled, teeth flashing. "And that will happen now."

He pounced on the helpless Thrushkit, dragging his long claws across her nimble body. She screamed in pain, her father laughing. He pressed a massive paw down on her black pelt, pushing the air that was left out of her.

Thrushkit whimpered, feeling her chest cavity closing in. _Im going to die…someone help me…_

"What are you doing?!" Emberflame raced out of a den, and shoved her mate out of the way. She looked down at Thrushkit. She was barely breathing. "Why?!" Emberflame yowled at Riverstorm.

Riverstorm hissed. "Im going to hunt." He padded out of the camp.

Emberflame shook her head, muttering herself. Thrushkit glanced at her mother, who was worried sick. The queen glanced behind her. "You are going to have to work double duty."

A dark gray tabby tom with long fur came up beside Emberflame, and looked at Thrushkit gently. Thrushkit looked at him in wonder. _Who is he?_

The tom nodded, and rested his tail gently on Emberflame's shoulder. "That is fine. You watch Thrushkit while I tend to her sister."

Thrushkit caught a white thing around the tom's paw, and something golden in his mouth. He put the golden herb on Flamekit.

"Hey you," Emberflame growled at Thrushkit. Thrushkit whimpered in fear. _Don't hurt me please. Not like Dad._

"Don't attack her. Ever. I knew you were evil." The queen hissed. Thrushkit simply nodded, still trying to get air in her lungs. But she was thinking otherwise.

_I am not evil. There is no curse. You know nothing. You don't care._

**AN-How did I come up with this?! Poor Thrushkit, she literally almost got beat to death by her own father. And the hunting crouch thing, it's so simple to do it, according to the books, so I can kinda connect with Thrushkit. But man, a lot of abuse going on here.**

**I will update soon! Until then, read and review!**

**~Thrush**


	4. Chapter 3-A Lesson About the Clans

**AN-I thank you guys for giving me those reviews! And specifically ****_Spottedmoth123 _****for the constructive criticism. I enjoy criticism you guys, and I don't mind. It actually helps me for future chapters. So here's the next chappie!**

**Thrushwing: Again?! Geez. The Erins' own Warriors. Input that into your mindless twoleg brains.**

"There. You should be fine in a few sunrises." Echoshadow lightly mewed to Thrushkit. Thruskit smiled. "Thanks."

She got up, wincing. "So I guess bye?" Thrushkit mewed in confusion.

Echoshadow purred. "Oh no, you are staying with me."

"You?" Thrushkit asked. The tom nodded.

Thrushkit glanced around. _It will be so amazing! There is so many scents, so many things to adventure, in just one den!_ She looked steadily at the medicine cat. "Will Flamekit be staying?"

"She has to. She is in more pain than you Thrushkit, so if you stay, she stays." Echoshadow sternly said.

The she cat tensely nodded. "Fine." Thrushkit circled around, trying to avoid the sectioned side where her sister was sleeping.

"So how are things going?" Echoshadow asked, wondering.

Thrushkit rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Echoshadow smiled, his green eyes brightening. "Oh, sunshine and fresh kill."

The kit couldn't help but smile. "I love your daydreams." She commented.

Echoshadow purred gently, and moved over to a storage of herbs. He gently sorted through them, making two piles. Thrushkit cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing Echoshadow?"

He glanced at her. "Sorting the herbs of course. Throw out the bad, keep the good."

Thrushkit bounced over to him. "Can I maybe help? I have small paws."

Echoshadow looked down at her. "Sure. Why don't you use your small paws and throw these out for me." He rested his tail on a growing pile.

Thrushkit groaned. _Throw stuff out? That's a simple job. I want to _do _something._

"It will help me a lot you know." The medicine cat mewed. Thrushkit nodded and grabbed the herbs and put them in her mouth. She placed them near the entrance of the den, where there was a pile of old herbs that were cracked and flaked. The pale black she cat padded back to the tom, tail high in the air.

"Thanks." Echoshadow purred. He stopped sorting them, and stood back, looking at his low storage of herbs. "I will need to go collect some more." He muttered.

Thrushkit looked up. _Perfect!_ "Want me to help with that?"

The dark gray tom looked sadly at her. "You can't go out of camp little one."

Thrushkit growled. She couldn't even get out of the nursery, and now she couldn't get out of camp. _Back in the same spot._

"Don't worry," He added, "Every kit is not allowed to go outside until they are apprentices."

Thrushkit perked her ears. "What do apprentices do?"

Echoshadow thought for a moment. "Well they feed the elders, they learn how to hunt, and they learn how to fight."

Thrushkit blinked slowly. "To defend the clan…right?"

The medicine cat smiled. "Yes. For the clan. Everything is for the clan, and the clan comes first. When you are an apprentice you learn about the warrior code, and you have to abide by those rules." Echoshadow left for a moment, and came back with a stick.

He drew on the sandy floor, the stick in his mouth. Thrushkit watched intently as he began to draw. Echoshadow drew a cat attacking another one. In between them, he drew a thin line. "That there is the border," He pointed the stick at the line, "We have to protect our borders from the other clans. They may try to hunt or invade our territory."

Thrushkit frowned. "But why?"

"Well HillClan might get sick of rabbits and want to try squirrel. MoonClan could just plainly want their own territory, and StreamClan will want to run away from TwoLegs." Echoshadow explained.

"And what about us? ForestClan?" Thrushkit urged. _What do we want?_

"It depends," Echoshadow simply said, "Food, land, whatever."

He perked his ears. "Someone is coming. Your mother. Lay down and act sick." The medicine cat ordered.

Thrushkit slowly obeyed. She lied down and began to fake coughing. Emberflame came in, sniffing the musty air. "Is my Flamey sick? She can't handle anything else."

Echoshadow hovered over Thrushkit. He shook his head. "No. It seems Thrushkit has brought up quite the cough." Thrushkit coughed again, faking it.

"Oh," Emberflame snapped, "Then fix her up. I don't want my other one sick because of her."

Echoshadow sighed. "You know it might be the other way arou-"

"I. Don't. Care." Emberflame hissed impatiently, "Your medicine stuff is nonsense. All I want is my kit to be okay."

Thrushkit growled silently. _You wonder why I hate you Emberflame._

It was Echoshadow's turn to be mad. The fur on his shoulders rose. "You have two kits Emberflame, you can't just abandon her."

"Well guess what?" The queen smiled cruelly. "I. Don't. Care." She laughed, looking at Thrushkit the whole time.

Thrushkit fought the urge to slap her mother silly with fresh kill. _No, with crowfood. Thrushkit glared back at her mother. You will pay one day mother. One day._

Echoshadow sighed. "Fine. I will make sure it doesn't get to Flamekit."

Emberflame smiled. "Good. Now goodbye, and she better not be sick when I come back." She glared at Echoshadow, then left.

**AN-Here's another chapter of endless anger against Emberflame. Anyone wanna guess why I made Emberflame this way?**

**Remember, constructive criticism wanted! But no flames.**

**~Thrush**


End file.
